


Is Just A Good Time to Give Your Lovers a Gift) There’s Never a Wrong Time to Try New Things (Christmas

by AngelFire9



Category: GOT7
Genre: (I'm surprised that isn't an actual tag), Aftercare, Animal Play, Considering the amount of hybrid and pet play fanfics there are, Fluff and Smut, Jackson is everyone's fluffy puppy baby boy, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OT7, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Puppy Play, Subspace, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFire9/pseuds/AngelFire9
Summary: Just some good ol' ot7 sex to help you sleep at night. bits of fluff and aftercare are always good to have.





	Is Just A Good Time to Give Your Lovers a Gift) There’s Never a Wrong Time to Try New Things (Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeltedMoonStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedMoonStone/gifts).



> English isn't my first language, so I hope there aren't too many mistakes. I have some issues with point of view, so if you see any problems, I apologize! >.<

It is Christmas Eve, and one partner of a family of seven is doing his best to prepare their home for his lovers’ return. The others had wanted to go out and do some last minute Christmas shopping, but Jackson Wang had already gotten everything he needed to gift his lovers the perfect present. He knew that they would probably be a bit tired from the shopping, but if there was anything they couldn’t resist, it was him. He was finishing putting the last bit of decorations on the huge Christmas tree in the middle of their foyer when he heard a car pull into the driveway and turn off. At the sound of voices and car doors being slammed closed, he yelped and put the last bauble on a branch and ran into the living room, making sure the stash of toys he hid in a box was not out of place and ready to be opened. Jackson sat down on the couch and stared at the fire place, making it seem as though he had been sitting there for a while. “Jackson-ah, we’re back!” That was Jaebum’s voice, but he didn’t say anything until they came into the room. “Oh, hi guys! Did you see the Christmas tree? I finished decorating it a little while after you guys left.” Jackson smiled at them sweetly, making their hearts flutter and melt in their chests. “Oh hyung, it is so pretty! Coco seems to love it too!” This time Youngjae spoke up, the awe in his voice and eyes made Jackson’s chest fill with warmth. “Thanks guys, I’m really glad you like it. I know you guys said only one gift this year, but I got you all gifts, and there’s a special one that you can unwrap right now.” 

As he said that, the others noticed his outfit. An oversized white t-shirt over a pair of lacy purple panties that emphasized his cute bubble butt. He had a floppy, white and black spotted dog-eared headband on and a purple, diamond-studded collar that had a similar colored leash attached to it around his neck that drew attention to his prominent collarbones, and a white and black spotted fluffy dog tail coming out of the top of his panties. “Wow Jacks, were you a naughty little puppy while we were gone?” Mark asked this in English, knowing how much Jackson loved being talked to like a puppy when he was trying to get the others into the mood. Jackson nodded his head rapidly, already slipping into his mostly nonverbal puppy headspace. “Who’s a good boy? I think it is you, Jackson. Yes, you were so good getting ready for your owners, I bet you were so lonely waiting here while we went shopping and you had to prepare yourself all alone. Were you too lonely, pup?” Jinyoung said this in the voice he used for Jackson’s headspace. Jackson whimpered and nodded, sliding off the couch and onto the floor, crawling over to Jinyoung where he was sitting between BamBam and Yugyeom and laid his head on his knee, nudging his hand with his nose. Jinyoung and BamBam lifted their hands and started petting Jackson’s head, carding their fingers through his hair to soothe him. “Such a good boy. Now, I know this is a great present, but I think you have something else for us, don’t you puppy?” Jackson barked happily and wiggled his butt, his tail swishing from side to side as he crawled over to the present he hid and woofed at it, sitting on his haunches and looking at them with expectant eyes, as if to say, ‘I’m just a puppy with paws, how am I supposed to grab it for you?’ Jaebum laughed and got up to walk over to Jackson and pat him on the head as he grabbed the box. He grabbed Jackson’s leash and gently lead him out of the room, going towards the master bedroom at the back of the house. The others got up and followed, excited and aroused at the prospect that Jackson had prepared something for them. They were extremely curious to find out what was in the box. 

Once they all arrived, they saw that Jaebum had attached Jackson’s leash to the D-ring above the bed’s headboard, indicating that Jackson wanted to be restrained this time. The six gathered around Jackson’s pliant form on the bed, erections bulging in their slacks as they saw how worked up Jackson already was at just the promise of what they would be doing. His normally somewhat pale/slightly tanned skin flushed with arousal, along with his wide brown eyes being hazy with promise. His cock strained against the front of his panties, the delicate lace struggling to contain the length that was trying to burst out. “Aww, look at our cute puppy. We haven’t even started and he’s ready to cum.” Youngjae said this with a laugh, enjoying the way his words made Jackson squirm on the bed, knowing he was going to be getting what he wanted soon. Mark went and grabbed the box from the foot of the bed, pulling it towards him as he started to unwrap it. “Alright, let’s see what Jackson has for us to play with.” He lifted the top off and started pulling things out. One by one, a few lengths of soft purple bondage rope, nipple clamps, a few different types of vibrating dildos and different flavors of lube were pulled out. “Damn, puppy. You really thought of everything, didn’t you? Okay, let’s start with this.” The six spent the next twenty minutes trussing up Jackson, binding him in the ropes and just playing with him a bit to make sure he knew what to expect. Once finished, they took a step back to admire the view that their pretty, submissive boyfriend gave them. The darkness of the purple really brought out the color of Jackson’s skin, along with making his lavender colored hair seem even lighter, sweat making a few strands stick to his face and giving him a bit of an innocent vibe. Which was laughable because none of them were innocent, least of all Jackson. “Alright Jackson-ah. What is your safe word?” Jackson barked once, then twice, then three times. “Good boy. And if you can’t make a noise?” He clenched his fists and pressed his middle and forefingers of each hand against the other, making a line. “Good boy. Are you ready for us to play?” He barked and nodded, tongue lolling out as his body started to heat up. 

The six stripped, leaving Jackson in just his panties. He had several intricate knots tied over his body, making it seem even more slender than it already was. BamBam and Yugyeom started tracing his body between each of the designs, causing goosebumps to raise on Jackson’s skin. Jinyoung and Youngjae immediately went to his nipples and started to play with them, gently pinching and pulling them until they became erect, then each took one in their mouths, licking, nipping and sucking the pink flesh until Jackson was whimpering at the sensations. Once they were nice and hard, they pulled away and grabbed the nipple clamps, gently attaching them to the flesh and letting go, causing Jackson’s back to arch as his sensitive flesh was pinched. He gave a small whine, making Jinyoung coo. “Poor puppy. Your nipples are so sensitive, aren’t they? Don’t worry, they’ll feel better soon.” As Jinyoung talked to Jackson, Mark and Jaebum were massaging Jackson’s thighs, knowing he loved attention on them. They started to massage upwards, their hands growing closer and closer to his erection. After teasing him for a few more minutes, Mark took pity on the whimpering man and slid his hand up to cup his cock, Jackson’s erection twitched at the contact. “You’re so hard, Jacks. I bet you were thinking of us doing just this while you waited, didn’t you? Look at you, you’re staining your pretty panties, such a dirty puppy.” Jackson twitched at the teasing words, yipping slightly as Mark tightened his fingers around his covered shaft. Mark bent his head down and lightly licked the tip of Jackson’s cock over the panties covering the head, suckling a bit and making the fabric hot and wet, then rubbed his thumb over it, causing Jackson’s head to thump against the pillows as he tried to fuck up into the heat of Mark’s mouth and hands. Jaebum pushed his hips down and pinned them to the bed with one arm as he tsked. “Ah, ah, Jackson. Be a good puppy for Mark. Did you drink all of your smoothie and water while you waited for us?” He nodded with a dopey smile, preening as he was praised by everyone but Mark, who rewarded him by pulling his panties down and sucking Jackson’s length all the way down his throat, deepthroating him in one go. Jackson arched up into Mark’s mouth, his cock sliding further down the back of Mark’s throat. Mark moaned at the feeling, which in turn made Jackson moan as the vibrations traveled through his cock and to his balls. 

They had barely started and Jackson was already getting ready to cum. “Oh, is our sweet puppy gonna cum? You’ve been such a good boy for us, go ahead and cum puppy. Go on, cum for us.” Jinyoung coaxed Jackson. Jackson looked to Jaebum who smiled and nodded, which prompted Jackson to throw his head back and thrust a few times before he stiffened, muscles bulging as he came down Mark’s throat, pumping his cum into his mouth. Mark just moaned and reached down to start jerking himself off slowly, loving the taste of Jackson’s cum. Mark pulled off and said “Good boy,” in a husky voice. This just made Jackson whimper again as his cock gave a weak twitch. Jaebum lifted up Jackson’s legs and rested them against Jackson’s chest, leaving his ass and hole in view of everyone. His hole clenched around the tail plug, getting aroused again as the others stared at his most private place. He whined a bit in embarrassment. “Don’t be shy puppy. We are gonna make you feel so good.” Yugyeom moved to Jackson’s head and kissed him, muffling his moans and whines as BamBam slid the plug out of his hole, watching in lustful admiration as Jackson’s hole tried to clench around nothing. Youngjae reached over and grabbed the bottle of peach-flavored lube and stuck the nozzle into his hole then squeezed the tube, lube flooding inside of Jackson and making him jerk a bit at the sensation of cold that just entered his ass. He pulled the lube out and grabbed one of the bigger vibrators and coated it in the excess fluid that was running down his crack. Once sufficiently coated, he slowly inserted the toy into Jackson’s ass, stopping every now and then to fuck Jackson with it, then shoved it the rest of the way in. Once it was all the way inside, he flipped the toy on, turning the vibrations up to the highest setting immediately. Jackson tore his mouth away from Yugyeom’s as he shouted wordlessly, cumming untouched over his stomach as the tip of the toy mashed against his prostate over and over. He whined and tossed his head from side to side as he felt another orgasm coming, the sensations quickly becoming overwhelming as he came again a few seconds later, his cock hurting a bit at the consecutive orgasms, the overstimulation making his cock even harder although he just came. A few seconds of watching Jackson squirm and harden again made the others almost desperate to fuck him. Youngjae yanked the toy out and positioned his tip against Jackson’s entrance and slid inside, the excessive amount of lube and the toy making the slide both wet and easy. He didn’t give Jackson time to adjust as he immediately started fucking Jackson, the smacking sound of his hips hitting Jackson’s ass echoing in the room. The others watched hungrily, then BamBam became impatient and had Jaebum start fingering him so that he could ride Jackson. 

Once BamBam felt he was prepared enough, he pulled away from Jaebum and slid onto Jackson’s cock, gasping as Jackson thrust up into his heat from the double stimulation of a cock in his ass and an ass around his cock. BamBam moaned and started bouncing, not giving Jackson a chance to adjust to the doubled pleasure. Jackson was whining loudly now, the added pleasure increasing his feeling of overstimulation. A few minutes passed as Youngjae got closer to his peak, his thrusts becoming erratic as Mark kissed and sucked hickeys into his neck, his most sensitive place, which made him cum a few seconds later, his cum shooting deep inside of Jackson. He pulled out after catching his breath, but was replaced almost immediately by Mark, who fucked Jackson slowly, which contrasted greatly with the fast speed BamBam was bouncing on his cock. “Ah, puppy! Your cock feels so good. You’re such a good b-bo-boy!” BamBam stuttered on the last word as Youngjae sucked his cock into his mouth, causing BamBam to screech and cum, ass clenching around Jackson’s cock hard. Jackson screamed a little, head and neck arched as his veins throbbed visibly on his neck. He was trying not to cum, his cock being extremely sensitive. Once BamBam finished his orgasm, he pulled up and off, plopping next to Jackson and Youngjae to kiss Jackson softly and sweetly, letting him calm down a bit as Mark kept up the slow pace. “Ah, fuck. I’m not gonna last much longer. Shi- Jacks, can I cum in your mouth?” Jackson nodded eagerly and opened his mouth, causing Mark to swear again and hurriedly pull out to shove his cock in Jackson’s mouth, moaning loudly as Jackson started to suck the tip of his cock harshly, coaxing Mark to orgasm hard, his cum shooting into Jackson’s mouth as he didn’t swallow, waiting until Mark pulled out to open his mouth and show that he got all of it. 

Mark groaned and nodded, indicating that Jackson could swallow. He did and panted afterwords, Jinyoung shoving his cock into Jackson as Yugyeom sat on Jackson’s cock, prompting a worried whine to escape from Jackson at Yugyeom’s actions. “OH! D-don’t worry puppy. Jaebum-hyung already prepped m-me while Mark was cumming in your mouth. Oh, shit. Right there puppy. Please, right there!” Yugyeom tossed his head back and rode Jackson, Jinyoung thrusting roughly into Jackson which caused his hips to pop up and grind into Yugyeom’s prostate. It only took a few minutes before Yugyeom came suddenly. It came hard and fast (wink wonk) and surprised Yugyeom, judging by his shouted “Oh shit! That was fas-t!!” He sped up his movements to prolong his orgasm, which also made Jackson yelp at the tightness around his cock. He strained to not cum, wanting to wait for Jaebum to fuck him before cumming again. Yugyeom pulled off and plopped on top of Youngjae and BamBam, kissing them tenderly as the two jerked each other off as they and Mark watched Jinyoung fuck Jackson as if it was the last thing he would ever do. Yugyeom slid down to Mark and took his cock into his mouth when the other started to jack off, causing Mark to moan and grab Yugyeom’s hair as he turned his head to watch the last two have their fun. Jinyoung pulled on the nipple clamps still attached to Jackson, laughing a bit as Jackson shouted at the reminding pain. “Don’t worry puppy, I’m almost done. Be a good boy and bark for me.” Jackson knew Jinyoung’s kink and started to bark in varying tones, causing Jinyoung to groan and speed up, fucking Jackson hard and fast until he came, body freezing and tensing up as he came inside of Jackson. “Fuck, good puppy. Just like that. You know just how to get to me. Fuck, I love you.” 

Jinyoung leaned forward and slotted his lips against Jackson’s, kissing him softly and tenderly as if he hadn’t just finished fucking him three ways from Sunday. After he pulled out, he moved to Jackson’s other side and waited until Jaebum slid inside to carefully remove the nipple clamps and gently rub Jackson’s abused nipples. Jackson whined softly and softly licked Jinyoung’s lips, causing him to give a muffled groan and smash his lips against Jackson’s. Jaebum waited until Jinyoung pulled away before he started to slowly fuck Jackson, turning the fuck session into a slow lovemaking session. He knew Jackson would be slipping into a deeper headspace when he came again, so he wanted to slowly build it up. “That’s it puppy. I bet you are feeling so good right now. The others made you feel nice and comfortable. I bet you want to cum again, right? But I also know that you really have to pee now, don’t you?” Now that Jaebum mentioned it, his full bladder made its opinion and presence known as Jackson’s stomach gave a small twinge. He grimaced a bit, whining at the pressure. Jaebum saw this and leaned forward a bit, pressing one hand softly and gently against Jackson’s lower stomach, slowly increasing the pressure as he continued to slowly and gently fuck into Jackson, his hips creating a soft smacking sound. Jackson whined and whimpered as Jaebum continued to increase the pressure, his thrashing becoming frantic as he felt the urge to pee build up. The others sensed his panic, crowding around him and praising him softly at how good he was being, that it was okay to let go. In this headspace, Jackson forgot that he had already put down the plastic over the bedding to protect it from this very situation. 

Jackson was whining and trying to resist, but it was a losing battle as Jaebum gave one last press to his stomach and Jackson relaxed at the last second and with the tension released, Jackson’s bladder unleashed, the soft hissing sound of his urine running down his leg and puddling underneath him was Jaebum’s undoing, his thrusts speeding up slightly as he ground his cock against Jackson’s prostate again, causing the stream to sputter and continue for a few seconds before tapering off, Jackson’s groan of relief cut off as he orgasmed suddenly, the pleasure of urinating combining with the pleasure of his prostate being stimulated the last thing that he needed to orgasm, cumming hard one last time as Jaebum came as well, filling Jackson up to the brim one last time before pulling out and watching their combined seed dripping out of Jackson’s hole. Mark came in from the bathroom where he ran a bath for everyone to see the others surrounding Jackson and cooing at him as they untied him and gently massaged his limbs to get the blood flowing back into them, peppering his skin with kisses as Jaebum picked him up and carried his limp body to the tub, setting Jackson inside the tub on his lap as the others made quick work of stripping the plastic off and taking it outside to deal with later as they came back in to pamper their boyfriend. 

Jackson came out of his headspace forty-five minutes later to find his boyfriends had made hot cocoa and put a ton of tiny marshmallows and sprinkles in his, along with an unhealthy amount of whipped cream on top. Someone, Youngjae probably, even put chocolate syrup in the shape of a smiley face, which made a smile stretch across his face. “I see someone is with us again. Where did you go this time, baby?” Jackson turned towards Mark and said, “I went to Disneyland this time, hyung. There were so many pretty lights and toys and an enormous amount of cotton candy. Can we go to Disneyland sometime, hyung?” Mark smiled indulgently at Jackson as he said, “Sure honey. We can go after New Years. Would you like that?” Jackson nodded happily and drank his cocoa, the others trickling in to set up the TV and put in a Christmas movie for Jackson. “You okay, Jackson? No soreness or anything hurting?” Jackson gazed at Jaebum with loving eyes. “No, Jaebummie, no pain. Thank you for taking care of me. I love you all.” Jaebum just smiled and nodded, whispering his sentiments into Jackson’s ears as the others piled onto the bed and uttered their own proclamations of love to Jackson as well. Jackson fell asleep that night with a smile on his face, safe and comfortable surrounded in his loved ones’ arms.


End file.
